Races Against Time
by Karine1
Summary: A simple hunting trip take a deadly turn for Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir.
1. The Feast

Races against time  
  
By: Karine  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: Legolas306@yahoo.ca  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing beside the plot and I make no money from it.  
  
Summary:  
  
During a simple hunting trip, Aragorn, Legolas and the twins find an elf maiden that was attacked by orcs. It's now two races against time; the twins must get the maiden to Lothlorien for healing while Legolas and Aragorn have to track the band of orcs that have captured her daughter.  
  
RACES AGAINST TIME  
  
Chapter one  
  
The feast  
  
Lord Elrond was in his study and was looking out at the front gate from his window. For a few weeks now he had been sitting there, looking at that gate with hope, hope that his sons and their friend Legolas would come back. They were supposed to be gone for a few days; it has been a month now and still no news of them. Orcs sighting had increase and while he had no doubts that the four of them were very capable of taking care of themselves, he just couldn't helps but worry.  
  
"Do not fear for them Elrond, they probably have a good reason for not coming back. They'll be okay." Said Glorfindel, who had just entered the study to try and coax Elrond out.  
  
"I know that, my friend." He answered. "But I fear for them especially Estel. I know that he was well trained by the twins and Legolas and for a boy of 16 he is a really capable warrior but still he is mortal. The thought of losing him so soon." He trailed off.  
  
It pained Glorfindel greatly to see his old friend this worried. It angers him also that there was nothing he could do to help, not since he too was worried. He had tracked the young ones but since they were hunting (a thing they were really good at) he had not found a trace of them and the reason the two of them were very worried was that they also excelled at attracting problems and life threatening situations.  
  
He was about to say something when he heard a loud yell coming from outside.  
  
"ADA, come quick it's Estel."  
  
*********  
  
A month before .  
  
Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were bored, really bored, it had rains all week and they had just ran out of ideas for pranks. Their last one had been a success thought. They had found a couple of frogs in a pond near the house and had put them with the food of a few maidens. They had never heard a banshee's cry but they were pretty sure that the maidens scream came pretty close. After that one, they decided to stay low a little.  
  
"Poor Estel." Elladan suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Asked Legolas, confused.  
  
"Well," Elladan said mischievously. "He is having a dwarfish history lesson with Erestor."  
  
At that, the three of them burst out laughing and were soon all crawling on the floor gasping for air. After they pick themselves up, they sat in one of the many couches in the Hall of Fire.  
  
"Isn't it Estel last lesson today?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes," Elrohir answered. "Ada is holding a little feast to celebrate it, are you going to be there?"  
  
"No, I'm going to stay in my room while all of you are celebrating and keep the present I brought him to myself." He said sarcastically.  
  
A cushion came flying across the room and found his mark in the unsuspecting grinning prince's face. Legolas made the error of throwing back the cushion to Elrohir. At this, both twins lunged toward Legolas who had no way of escaping and the three wrestled on the ground.  
  
At one point, Elladan and Elrohir each gripped Legolas legs and attempted to drag him out. In a desperate attempt to hold unto something, his hand found the cushion and he threw it at the twins. Unfortunately, his aim was far off and he watched in horror as the cushion found his way right into Lord Elrond's face.  
  
Three simultaneous "'uh oh" could be heard while Elrond regained his balance. Legolas, who had freed himself from the twins grip, got up.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lord Elrond" He said in nervous tone.  
  
"No harm was done Legolas beside," He added, trying to keep a stern face and failing miserably. "I'm sure that if my sons were not dragging you, your aim would have been better."  
  
"Of course." Legolas said grinning, which earned him a dark glare from the twins who did not like the fact that the blame was now put on their shoulders.  
  
"Now, may I suggest that you all go prepared yourself for the feast."  
  
With that said, the three made their way out of the Hall of fire and to their room, bickering among them all the way.  
  
After dressing himself, Legolas went to join the twins.  
  
"I just had a wonderful idea." He exclaimed  
  
"What is it?" Elladan asked, his curiosity spiked.  
  
"We could go hunting for a couple of days, it would do us all some good after this week's rain. In the meantime we could test Estel's skills." Legolas said.  
  
"Wonderful idea!" The twins said in unison.  
  
"We should ask it to Ada now as to make it a surprise to Estel" Added Elladan.  
  
"Good idea, you should go now. I'll go and make sure that Estel is not late to his own feast." Legolas said grinning.  
  
The feast was a merry one, everyone in Rivendell had followed the progress of the young human and all of them were proud to see him achieving this part of his life.  
  
Estel had been delighted by all the gifts he had received. Erestor gave him a wonderful book about the life in the wild, Glorfindel had given him a beautiful elvish sword. From the twins he had received two magnificent daggers, Legolas had brought him a Mirkwood's bow and quiver. Finally, Elrond gave him a beautiful mare since Estel didn't have a horse of his own.  
  
Shortly after receiving his gifts, Legolas told him that they were going hunting for a couple of days to "test all of your skills". Estel was overjoyed, he was so looking forward to this hunting trip. But, had he knew what would happen, he might not have had the same emotion.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Special thanks to Trin who gave me plenty of ideas for this chapter. 


	2. Preparation

RACES AGAINST TIME  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Preparation  
  
The feast that had been held in honour Estel's last lesson had been a success and the morning after had seen a lot of elves suffering from the excess of wine. The sun had been up for at least two hours when Estel had decided that it was time to wake his brothers and his friend. The three of them had stayed to the Hall of Fire long after Estel had left and consumed more then their share of wine.  
  
After Estel had woken Legolas, the two of them went to wake the twins, pondering all the way if they should put an armour on. If you value your life, you should never wake Elladan and Elrohir after a feast because they became quite violent toward the one who have the misfortune of waking them, Many of the servants in Rivendell had learned that lesson the hard way after receiving anything that came on the twins hand, , from a pillow up to a vase.  
  
Fortunately for them, they had success in waking Elrohir at the first attempt, which had been pouring a glass of water on him. The three of them were now thinking about a way to wake him without thing ending in bloodshed. They were about to let him sleep when Estel finally had an idea.  
  
Estel made his way to his brother's bed and suddenly yell.  
  
"ELLLADAN THERE ARE ORCS IN RIVENDELL, COME QUICK."  
  
Startled by the panic's yell of his brother, Elladan fell out of his bed. When he looks up, the anguish in his eyes was quickly changed into rage. Elrohir and Legolas were on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow and Estel was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Elladan lunged at his younger brother, murder in his eyes. Estel, having predicted this type of reaction, broke into a run and headed for the safest place he knew; his father's study.  
  
Lord Elrond was sitting in his study, enjoying the morning peace when the door burst open and Estel came in grinning followed by an enraged Elladan.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Elladan?" Elrond asked while Estel was hiding behind him.  
  
Elladan practically yelled his answer to his father.  
  
"He woke me up by yelling that there were orcs and" He added in a whisper. "I fell out of the bed."  
  
"Now, surely you would not hurt your brother the day you're going hunting." Elrond said barely able to contain his laugher. "Beside, if I hear only one argument before you all depart, you will not be going. Now go dress yourself before dinner son."  
  
"Yes Ada." Said Elladan.  
  
"Estel stay here there are some things I would like to talk to you about."  
  
With one last glare at his brother, Elladan left the study to get to his room.  
  
The rest one the day went smoothly a rare thing in Rivendell when Elrond's sons and Legolas were there.  
  
The four of them were in Estel's room, where the twins and Legolas were inspecting Estel's pack and their own for the tenth time today. After that, they quickly became bored and Elrohir came up with an idea. In his opinion, Rivendell was pretty dull when they were not there, so he thought that they should do a prank before leaving. Everybody agreed and they were soon all racking their brains to find the perfect idea.  
  
"Got it!" Elladan exclaimed grinning mischievously.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Estel curiously.  
  
Elladan then proceed to explain his idea and waited until the laughter has subdued to give his orders.  
  
Estel and Legolas had to put snakes in the kitchen, Elrohir had to glue one of the doors of the library while Elladan was putting bucket of water in the other. After this, they quickly took their pack and went to the stable to get their horses.  
  
All four were soon mounted before Elrond and were about to leave when they heard a lot of "AHHHHHHHHHH" followed by some *thunk* and a couple of *Splash*. Before Elrond could say a word, Elladan said.  
  
"We'd better go now Ada. Namaarie."  
  
"Namaarie." Said Elrohir, Estel and Legolas in unison.  
  
With that said, the four of them turned there horse onward and urged them forward before Elrond had even realized that they were leaving. Soon they were out of view and only their laughter could be heard. "This hunting trip would do Rivendell a lot of good." Lord Elrond thought while going inside to see what they had done this time.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Next chapter, the hunt begins. 


	3. The Hunt

RACES AGAINST TIME  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
The Hunt  
  
Day 1  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Estel were still laughing hard when they crossed the Bruinen, between two laughs, Estel managed to say.  
  
"Ada is going to be so mad when we come back."  
  
At that, the others stop laughing and looked rather afraid. None of them had thought about that and surely Elrond would not accept Elrohir's idea that Rivendell was dull when they were not there.  
  
"You're right brother." Elladan said. "I hope that his anger will have diminished in the next two days."  
  
"Maybe" Elrohir added. "But the kitchen's staff won't let us have extra food. A mischievous grin suddenly appears on his face. "We'll have to rely on Estel's charms for that."  
  
At this remark, Estel leant a little toward his brother to shove him but he lost his grip and fell off his horse. In a flash, Legolas and the twins were on his side.  
  
After a quick glance at him, Legolas saw that he was not hurt and let the twins take care of their brother. He looked at them with a grin when the twins begun fussing over him like mothers hen.  
  
"Estel, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Leaning on your horse like that. You could have been seriously hurt in that fall." Elladan yelled while looking over his brother for injuries.  
  
"Well, I was not. Now stop fussing." Estel told his brother.  
  
"I think that father will not let you out again if he learns that you got hurt when we'd just got out of Rivendell's border. Elrohir said with a grin.  
  
"That's why you won't tell him brother. Unless you want me to tell him who it was that hid all his formals robes last spring when the delegation of dwarfs came." Estel said with a devilish expression.  
  
"You know Elrohir; I don't think that father needs to know about this mere fall." Elladan said quickly and Elrohir nodded vigorously.  
  
"Now that's settled, why don't we make camp? I'm a little tired." Estel said.  
  
Legolas, who saw the look of concern on the twins faces and the exasperation on Estel's, added.  
  
"Estel is right, we should make camp. Beside, I do not think that any of us slept well last night."  
  
The twins pondered the decision a little but finally agreed and begun to unpack their things.  
  
After having ate a little and set the watches, they settled themselves. Legolas, having drawn the first watch, was sitting in a tree looking over the camp; Estel had been put so close to the fire that one false move and he would probably burn himself; the twins were at each side of him and were both at arms length. It warmed Legolas heart to see the bond they shared, something that he didn't have since he was an only child.  
  
"You know," He said. "Tomorrow, we should stop being so carefree and begin testing Estel. After all, that's why we came here for."  
  
The twins agreed and Estel groaned. He suddenly realize that the "test" idea wasn't just an excuse they had invented for his father, they were really going to test him! "Valar help me!" He thought before falling asleep.  
  
Day 8  
  
The hunting trip of the four had been transformed into a form of fleeing. The day after they left, they had met a border guard who had told them how enraged Elrond had been after their prank. After meeting the guard, they had all agreed that a few days would not lessen Elrond anger and since Estel had never been to Lorien they decided to go there. There was also the fact that Lorien was a ten days ride from Rivendell and the farthest they were from Rivendell the better.  
  
Estel's skills were really good when they left Rivendell but after a week in the wild, he was becoming more and more talented. He'd just passed the last test they had for him, which had been tracking Elladan into the forest. It had only took him two hours, which had been really good since Elladan was the better tracker of Rivendell.  
  
They were now sitting around the fire talking about Estel success. Legolas looked at the twins and suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"What did I tell you two about Rivendell's elves and tracking, it seems that Estel has already surpassed you."  
  
Estel and he stopped short in their laughter when both twins lunged at them and soon all were wrestling on the forest floor.  
  
After the twins had forced Legolas and their brother into submission they went to sleep, leaving the first watch to those who lost. Legolas and Estel were both sitting near to camp and were whispering to each other when a piercing cry followed by some inhuman shrieks broke the silent of the peaceful night.  
  
"YRCH!" Legolas yelled while reaching for his bow and Estel for his sword.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had their weapon ready and soon all were running toward the noise when another cry was heard, more desperate this time.  
  
When they reached the clearing, Estel saw a small group of orcs running from the battle, but he did not pay it attention and launched himself into the battle. Had he pay more attention to the fleeing group, he would have seen a young elfling in the arms of one of the orcs and then a lots of troubles would have been avoided.  
  
TBC 


	4. Realization

RACES AGAINST TIME  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Realization  
  
The battle had not last long, a mere twenty minutes. Upon arriving to the clearing, the twins immediately went to the side of the wounded maiden. Both stood with an air of "if you want her it's going to have to be through us" and shot each orcs that lunged toward them with deadly accuracy. Legolas and Estel were fighting the ones that did not attack the twins and those who were attempting to flee.  
  
After the battle, the twins went to look at the maiden injury while Legolas and Estel went to retrieve their packs. When they returned, a fire had been build and Elladan and Elrohir were whispering to each others.  
  
"How is she?" Asked Legolas concerned.  
  
"Well, a couple of broken ribs, a sprained ankle but it's the chest wound that worries me. She has been stabbed badly and the poison that was on the sword is unknown to us. Answered Elladan.  
  
"We arrived just in time though," Elrohir added. "I dare not to think what would have happen to her if we did not arrive when we did."  
  
A hint of sorrow appeared on the twins faces at this. The memory of their mother, badly bruised and broken, was still vivid in their mind even after four hundreds years.  
  
Legolas and Estel knew what was going through Elladan and Elrohir minds at this moment, although none of them said a word, because words will never be enough.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Estel, breaking the depressing mood.  
  
"There is something strange about her though." Said Elrohir. "We tend to her wounds and her healing power should have helped her a little but it seems as if something else is at work here. It looks like she's grieving, I don't understand." He said desperately.  
  
"We have done all we could for her Elrohir." Said Elladan. "Her only chance now lie in Lorien, Grand-mother will know what to do. We have to take her there as fast as we can, we leave at dawn."  
  
With that said, the twins returned to the side of the maiden and Legolas and Estel stayed behind a bit to talk. They were about to go get firewood when a loud yell coming from the other part of the camp startled them. They both ran to the maiden side, Elladan was gently restraining her and Elrohir was talking soothingly to her.  
  
"Everything all right now Lady."  
  
"Where is she?" She yelled frantically.  
  
"Where is who Lady?" Legolas asked, confused.  
  
"They took her, the orcs took my daughter!" She said tearfully. She then turned to Estel and said before fainting.  
  
"Help her, please."  
  
After Estel had heard her word, he took off into the wood leaving three very confused elves behind.  
  
"Stay with her, I'll go get him" Legolas said and took off after Estel.  
  
When Legolas finally spotted him, the young human was perched in a tree and he was weeping.  
  
Legolas loudly climbed the tree has to not startled Estel but had not the chance to speak before him.  
  
"It's all my fault Legolas." Estel said, still sobbing.  
  
"What is mellon nin?"  
  
"The orcs got her and it's all my fault." He whispered.  
  
"Of course not!" Legolas said vigorously. "Beside, you could not have known that the orcs had her when we arrived."  
  
"No Legolas, you do not understand." Estel yelled. "I saw them Legolas, I saw a group of orcs fleeing the battle but I did not care and now they have her. I will never forgive myself if she dies, never."  
  
Legolas gently pulled him and took him in a warm embrace. Estel wept until there were no more tears in him. Legolas then said.  
  
"Look at me Estel." Estel reluctantly lifted his eyes. "We are not to blame, the yrch are, they constantly flee battle, and you could not have known that this time they had somebody with them. We are going to find her and bring her back to her mother."  
  
Estel felt a little better after Legolas words and together they headed back to camp.  
  
Both twins stood up when they saw their brother and Legolas coming back. Estel told them what had happened and how guilty he felt. Elladan and Elrohir both hugged him and whispered words of comfort when Estel begun to cry again.  
  
They decided that they should wait for the dawn to begin tracking the orcs. It was the better solution since they didn't know how many orcs there were and they would have a better chance at rescuing the child while the orcs slept.  
  
It had been decided that Elladan and Elrohir would take the maiden to Lorien while Legolas and Estel, who wouldn't have had it another way, were to track the orcs.  
  
"Take car brother" Said the twins hugging their brother before leaving. "As soon as we reach Lothlorien we'll send warrior after you."  
  
"Do no fear, I'll protect him" Legolas said embracing the twins.  
  
"We know that mellon nin" They said.  
  
After this, Legolas and Estel took off. With one last glance at his brother before leaving, Elladan whispered.  
  
"Valar keep him safe since I can't."  
  
TBC 


	5. Rescue

RACES AGAINST TIME  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Rescue  
  
It as now been a day since Elladan and Elrohir separated themselves from the others and they were nearing their goal. The maiden has not once woken up and it was alarming for the twins. Elladan was riding with her while Elrohir was scouting the surrounding area. When he came back from his scouting, he said.  
  
"Brother, I have found a little clearing not to far ahead; we should make camp there for the night." Elladan agreed and followed his brother.  
  
After preparing the camp, took a look at the maiden injuries.  
  
"She's not healing properly Elladan. Her ribs have not healed at all and there is still the poison that worries me. The good thing is that the poison seems to be a slow one; she needs to get to Lorien soon though."  
  
"No." Elladan said. "What she needs is her daughter, then she would let go of her grief. Her grief may prove to be as lethal as the poison in her system."  
  
"You are right." Elrohir said, instinctively looking at the direction Estel is. "Estel and Legolas will bring her back; we can rely on them for that." He added and Elladan strongly agreed.  
  
They were about to prepare something to eat when a soft moan coming from the maiden got their attention.  
  
She tried to open her eyes but they were unfocused and she felt pain everywhere. She suddenly seems to remember something and she sat up quickly, startling the twins.  
  
"Where is my daughter?" She yelled frantically, but seemed to calm a little when she saw the twins.  
  
"My brother and friend are out to get her. Do not worry, they will bring her back." Elrohir said in a soothing voice.  
  
"What is your name Lady?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Elrenia and who are you?" She said.  
  
"My name is Elladan and this is my twin Elrohir."  
  
"My Lords." She said, bowing her head. "You are the sons of Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell are you not?"  
  
"Yes" Said Elladan. "But there is no need to call us Lord though."  
  
"Where do you come from Elrenia?" Asked Elrohir.  
  
"No where." She said her eyes full of sorrow. "My husband has departed to the Hall of Mandos two months ago when our house had been attack by orcs. I could not travel because my daughter had a broken leg; we were on our way to Lorien when we were attack last night."  
  
The twins bowed their head in sympathy and said.  
  
"We are really sorry for your loss, Elrenia. We can understand your sorrow, our mother sailed West after being attacked by those foul beats." If Elrenia had looked at them at this point, she would have seen that their eyes were full sadness.  
  
"I am truly sorry for your loss too my Lords."  
  
Suddenly, Elrenia fell unconscious and both twins rush to her side.  
  
"She looked well." Said Elrohir. "But I fear the effect of the poison came back with a vengeance, we should go now." Elladan agreed.  
  
After breaking camp, the twins continued their journey. Everything had been quiet for hours and they were nearing the borders of Lorien now. Elrohir was now riding behind his brother. All of a sudden, a warg leaped toward them, Elrohir taken completely by surprise, fell off his horse. While down, he saw more wargs coming and he yelled to his brother.  
  
"Elladan, go now, I will take care of them." Elrohir saw the uncertainty of his brother and added. "You have to go NOW Elladan, bring her to Lorien she might have a little time left."  
  
Elladan reluctantly turn his horse around and urged his horse forward. He yelled before leaving.  
  
"I will come back for you brother, hold on."  
  
************  
  
Legolas and Estel were going as swift as they could while following the orcs tracks, all the way sending silent prayers to the Valar to keep the child safe until they arrived. It has now been one day since they begun and they were nearing their goal, or so they thought.  
  
"We are gaining on them." Estel said trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably.  
  
"You know Estel; you have been saying that for the last two hours." Legolas said grinning but the dark glare of Estel refrained him from adding something else.  
  
After having ridden for one more hour, Legolas said.  
  
"Estel, we should make camp." Before Estel could replied something like "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??", Legolas quickly added. "Estel, I know that both of us do not need rest, but the horses do. And we will need them at their best when we reached the girl, so I say we rest now then be force to do so when the girl with us."  
  
Estel seemed to consider this for a moment but seeing the logic in Legolas statement, he agreed.  
  
"Well, we rest now, but only for an hour or so." Estel replied and Legolas nodded.  
  
After taking care of their horses, they both sat down leaning after a tree.  
  
"We have to reach her soon Legolas, I fear to even think what will happen to her if we do not find her tonight. Let's just pray that nothing terrible has befallen her already" Estel said tearfully.  
  
Legolas took the young boy in his arm and hugged him. Deciding that they should think about something else for the time being, he began to relate to him some of the pranks he had pulled when he was a young elfling.  
  
"You must have learned that my father is not very fond of humans." At Estel's nodding, Legolas continued. "There was one day, when I was four, it was raining and I was bored. I wanted my father to spend more time with me so I hid his crown. But he was receiving an emissary from a village of human that was near or borders and he couldn't find his crown so he had to receive them without it. All will have been well if I hadn't come to the throne room with the crown in my hands saying "Ada, if I give you your crown, will you play with me?" Estel burst out laughing at this followed by Legolas.  
  
"The human thought that it was disgusting that I had to bribe my father for him to play with me. I think that this is where is bad reputation begin." Legolas said still chuckling.  
  
Estel had been so sober today and it warmed Legolas heart to see him laughing.  
  
Legolas was about to tell him what had happen to him when he had stole Gandalf's staff when they heard a child's cry.  
  
They decided to let the horses where they were and run off in the direction of the cry. They finally arrive to a small clearing where they saw a small group of orcs assembled around something. Estel eyes were full of rage and he was about to launch himself onto the group but Legolas stopped him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Legolas?" Estel hissed.  
  
"Wait, we should go in the trees and shoot them down, we'll have a better chance like that" Legolas answered.  
  
But Estel did not want that, he wanted them to feel his wrath, not shoot them like a coward.  
  
Because of their bickering, Legolas and Estel did not hear the orc that made his way towards them.  
  
"Well well boys, what have we got here?"  
  
TBC 


	6. Help is on the way

RACES AGAINST TIME  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Help is on the way  
  
Elladan is said to be a powerful warrior and is renowned for his courage. He would never be one to admit that he was afraid, but today, with everything that had happen, he was truly afraid. His baby brother had gone off to track orcs with his best friend and now, he had to leave his twin to fight alone a pack of wargs. In all that, all he had done was run like a coward. He knew that Estel and Legolas will be okay and that Elrohir was capable of defending himself, he knew all of that. But even then, he couldn't help but fear for them when he was not around. He didn't like the idea that something could happen to them and there was nothing he could do.  
  
At least, he had a mission to keep him from going completely insane. Elrenia trusted them and he wouldn't let her down. Especially now that they were only at an hour ride from Lorien.  
  
Haldir had watched the rider from afar for some time now. As her was nearing the outskirt of the wood, Haldir finally recognize him, it was Elladan! At the sight of Elladan, without his twin, Haldir began to worry because there could be only two reasons as to why he was alone. If they wanted to pulled a prank or if something was wrong with the other, very wrong, and both reasons were worrying.  
  
"Where is your brother Elladan?" Haldir asked dropping himself to his feet in front of the unstartled rider.  
  
Haldir was waiting for an answer when Elladan looked up, unshed tears shone in his eyes and Haldir was instantly troubled.  
  
Elladan felt his control slip and he cracked, telling Haldir all of what had happen in the last days but only words could be heard.  
  
"Elrenia....orcs....daughter.....Legolas and Estel... Elrohir....wargs.  
  
Haldir had his fist clenched when Elladan had finished his "story". It was said that Haldir was cold-hearted; he only cared about a few people beside his brothers. But he cared deeply for the twins, having known them since their birth and he was not about to let one suffer, not while he could help it.  
  
Without turning, his ordered his brothers to take Elrenia back to Caras Galadon and to tell the Lord and Lady that he had left to go help Elrohir. He then mounted with Elladan and they were off.  
  
They rode as fast as the horse would let them and by midday they had reached the area of the attack.  
  
Elladan's heart stopped when he saw his twin lying on the forest floor face down, his back marked with a terrible gash that was still bleeding. Around him were the bodies of ten dead wargs.  
  
"ELROHIR" Elladan yelled and run to his twin's side.  
  
Haldir knelt beside Elrohir and began to treat the wound. He first took Elrohir's tunic off and went to take the water flask and some cloths from Elladan's pack. He had to do everything alone since Elladan was still holding his brother hand, crying, and was muttering "As if I'm ever going to leave you behind again." over and over again. A couple of minutes after Haldir had finished bandaging the wound, Elrohir woke up.  
  
"Elladan, I knew you'd be back." Elrohir, said in a soft whisper.  
  
"Always for you brother." Elladan answered, still sobbing.  
  
Fortunately, Elrohir's horse had stayed around, so Elladan mounted with him on his horse and Haldir took Elladan's horse.  
  
They rode again at great speed and were at Caras Galadon by sundown. After getting his brother to the healers, Elladan went with Haldir to speak to his grand-parents. After explaining in length what had happen since they found the maiden, Elladan asked.  
  
"Is she all right Grand-Mother?  
  
"She will be thanks to you Elladan." Galadriel answered smiling at her grandson.  
  
"My Lord." Said Haldir bowing his head to Celeborn. "With your permission, I would like to take my brothers and a couple of warriors to go find Legolas, Estel and the young elfling."  
  
"Of course you may Haldir."  
  
"We'll leave in an hour." Haldir said.  
  
Before leaving, Haldir took a last glance at Elladan and seeing the sorrow in his eyes, he said.  
  
"I will bring them back, Elladan, I will."  
  
***********  
  
Before Legolas or Estel could do something, the orc stabbed Legolas in the forearm, causing Legolas to yelp in surprise. Seeing that he could not reach for his weapons, Estel instead took a little dagger out of his boot and threw it at the orc. The orc fell, but their presence was now known.  
  
When Estel killed the orc, it gave Legolas and him the precious seconds they needed to at least get up and take their weapons. Once done, they both charged at the orcs.  
  
The battle was going to be a short one, Estel's wrath had begun and none of the orcs that approached him had live long enough to strike him. Suddenly, he spotted he little girl, lying next to the fire and his heart melt, he ran to her side and took her in his arm to protect her and went behind Legolas who was killing the last two orcs.  
  
After the battle, they returned to their camp to treat the little girl. Apart for a few bruises and a cracked rib, she was all right. After treating her wounds, they sat back and waited for her to wake.  
  
"We did it Legolas!" Estel said with tears in his eyes. "We got to her in time."  
  
"I told you so mellon nin that we would." Legolas said giving a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. Just as he was about to say something else, the girl begun to stir.  
  
The girl opens her eyes and when she scanned her surrounding, she saw the man and the elf and smiles a little. She then suddenly seemed to remember something and she panicked.  
  
"Did you get them all?" She asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"Yes little one" Estel told her. "You're safe now"  
  
"But...but, one of them said that more were coming, did you got them too."  
  
Estel glanced toward Legolas and it seemed that both had the same idea; they should not stay here.  
  
Estel look at the girl and asked.  
  
"What is your name little one?"  
  
"My name is Fonia, and you?  
  
"I'm Estel and this is Legolas. Now, we have to go elsewhere for the night and you'll have to ride with me, is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yes" "I know of a cave not too far from here where even the horses could enter, we should go there." Legolas said  
  
The inside of the cave look comfortable and it was wide enough to defend it if there was a need for it. As the three of them enter the cave, they did not noticed an orc scout smiling maliciously and run back to his own camp with good news...well for the orcs anyway.  
  
Back in the cave, a little fire had been built and Legolas was giving food and water to the little girl. After eating, she asked the question that had been bothering her for a little while.  
  
"Estel, where is my mother?"  
  
"Your mother is with my foster brothers, they are bringing her to Lorien. As soon as have rested enough we'll be heading there."  
  
"Is my mother okay?" She asked worried.  
  
"She was sleeping when we left to get you, but she seemed fine." Estel said, it wasn't entirely true but it was better to not told her that her mother might me dying.  
  
Fonia wanted her mother badly, she was hurting and she was with two strangers. She did not know why, but as soon as she saw them, she trusted them because they both seem really concerned about her even if they didn't know her. To her child mind, such trust was not wasted and when Estel told her that she should sleep, she went where she was sure she could be safe, in his arms.  
  
Estel was startled when the girl went to sleep in his arm but it warmed his heart that the little girl trusted him this far. So he placed her more comfortably and waited for Legolas to come back with more firewood.  
  
When he did come back though, he looked very worried.  
  
"What is it Legolas?" Asked Estel, worried too.  
  
"Orcs are coming here." He answered concerned.  
  
As soon as he had said that, they could hear the malicious laugh of a band of orcs.  
  
TBC 


	7. Reunions

RACES AGAINST TIME  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Reunions  
  
After Haldir had left, Galadriel approach her grandson and to his surprise, she hugged him. Galadriel had not need to read into his mind to no his emotions, guilt, sorrow and helplessness, all of that was visible in his grey eyes.  
  
"None of this was your fault Elladan and there was nothing more that you could have done. You did everything right, you should try and get some rest now." She said in her usual deep voice.  
  
"I would not rest until my brother has crossed these borders, I could not. I should have gone with Haldir."  
  
"Do you not trust Haldir when he said that he would bring them back? I know that you care deeply about the boy, but others are willing to help you, do not carry your burden alone, let them do their part." She said.  
  
"I will Grand-Mother, now I'm going to see Elrohir."  
  
After talking with Galadriel, Elladan went directly to the healer's ward, where his twin and Elrenia were recovering. When he arrived, he saw his brother trying to get up; he went to his side and gently put him back to bed.  
  
"Oh no you're not!" Elladan said amused while Elrohir glared at him.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine" Elrohir said while grimacing because of a sudden wave of pain.  
  
"It seems that your body disagrees dear brother!" Elladan said chuckling while he received another dark glare and a cushion from his twin.  
  
"You are so lucky to be still recovering or else..." Elladan said trying to sound angry. But the relief he felt to be able to jest with his brother now prevents him for feeling anything but joy.  
  
**  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel were looking at their grandsons' reunion, Celeborn was smiling at the sight but Galadriel looked troubled.  
  
"What is it?" Celeborn asked.  
  
"Something terrible will happen to Estel, not now though, but soon." She answered in a hollow voice.  
  
**  
  
During the twins' reunion, Elrenia woke up and now the twins were chatting quickly with her.  
  
Elrenia was extremely worried for her daughter, but the twins' presence was comforting in a way. They didn't pity her, but were compassionated toward her. Those two were so alike yet so different, it was astounding! But the way they were talking about their human brother was heartfelt. This relation was quite strange to her; she meant to ask them about it but decided against it.  
  
************  
  
"Just what we needed, more orcs!" Estel thought while securing Fonia in his arm. Since the entrance of the cave was not really wide, Legolas could easily shoot the orcs as they entered. He now stood before Estel, an arrow notched in his bow, his eyes full of hatred. Estel was now looking at him in awe because Legolas seemed to glow to his human eyes and he knew then that none of the orcs would get passed him.  
  
Just as the orcs came rushing in, all of them fell dead. As Estel saw what had killed them, he smiled widely. The orcs had been killed by elven arrows, which could only mean one thing, that his brothers had reached Lorien.  
  
"Haldir it's good to see you!" Estel said as he moved Fonia to a more comfortable position. He was thankful that she had not woken up when the orcs came.  
  
"Mae govannen Haldir o Lorien." Legolas said, more formally.  
  
"Mae govannen Prince Legolas, Estel" Haldir answered.  
  
At the sound of voices, Fonia woke up and looked up at the new elf.  
  
"You must be Elrenia's daughter." Haldir said to the little girl.  
  
"You met my mother, how is she?" The child practically yelled.  
  
"Your mother is recovering in Lorien; she's going to be fine. Elrohir too is recovering Estel." Haldir answered. It was now Estel's time to yell at Haldir as he asked.  
  
"What?? What happen to him?"  
  
"I'll let him tell you when you see him. We should be going now." Haldir said.  
  
Estel reluctantly agreed and soon all were heading to Lorien. For the first time in what seemed like ages they could travel at a slow pace, there were no reasons to hurry now. Everything was going to fine, well, for now anyway.  
  
TBC 


	8. Interlude in Lorien

RACES AGAINST TIME  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Interlude in Lorien  
  
Estel and Legolas had never witnessed anything more gratifying then the reunion between mother and daughter at the gate of Caras Galadon. That meant that after all their troubles; their mission had been truly accomplished.  
  
Estel soon found himself caught in a huge embrace by the twins. Legolas stayed a little behind to let the brothers reunited but could not escape the hugging twins.  
  
"Thank you Legolas" They both whispered in his ears. Legolas knowing instantly what they meant answered with a dismissive sign.  
  
All of the elves of Lorien had heard about Legolas and Estel deeds. Songs were now sung about the courage of the human boy and the elven prince.  
  
After hugging both Legolas and Estel, the twins wanted answers, but before they could begin to question them, Galadriel intervened.  
  
"Not now boys, let them rest for I doubt that they had much in the last few days." She said.  
  
Legolas and Estel each gave her gratifying look. At her biding, they went to the healers to get their small injuries treated before retiring for the night.  
  
After Legolas and Estel left, the twins, seeing that they could not get answers from them, went to pester Haldir.  
  
After much whining, threats and bribes, Haldir finally agreed to answer to the twin's questions. He told them what had happen when he found them and what they had told him while they were on their ways.  
  
After Haldir had finished his story, Elladan and Elrohir stood up and told him.  
  
"Thank you Haldir" They said in unison, bowing their heads. Haldir smiled then nodded.  
  
**********  
  
Estel was sleeping peacefully when he heard a small noise in his room. He sat up, startled and he heard his brother saying.  
  
"Estel!" Elrohir said in a cheerful voice. "Now that you are awake you can answer my questions."  
  
"ELROHIR!" Estel yelled glaring at him. "Why don't you go pester Legolas instead?" He asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"And where do you think Elladan is brother?" Elrohir replied grinning.  
  
Seeing that his brother would not give up, Estel dressed up and together they headed to Legolas room.  
  
When they were about to enter, Elrohir received a cushion right in the face!  
  
"LEGOLAS!" He growled in mock anger. While Elladan said laughing.  
  
"You should really learn to throw cushion you know" Both Legolas and Elrohir glared at him.  
  
After a quick breakfast, the four of begun to explained al that had happened since their separation. Suddenly, Estel seemed to remember something and looked at Legolas grinning.  
  
"What?" Legolas asked suspiciously.  
  
"Do you know what Legolas did when he was young?" Estel asked the twins.  
  
"What?" They asked their curiosity spiked.  
  
"ESTEL, don't you DARE!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
As Estel was about to say it, Legolas begin to chase him. Estel's laughter and Legolas' threats could be heard everywhere. The twins exchanged an amused glance.  
  
"I feared for them both Elrohir, it feels good to see them like that." Elladan said smiling fondly at them.  
  
"We both know that nothing could have happen though, Estel is way too stubborn to go down without a huge fight and Legolas, who is a very strong warrior, will always be there for him." Elrohir said.  
  
"That I know." Elladan said looking at Estel. His younger brother was laughing helplessly from a safe place; behind Haldir, while Legolas was trying to get around Haldir to catch Estel.  
  
"Do you think we should send a message to Ada?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"It would be better not to. "Elladan said pretending to looked horrified. "He would come here and drag us all back by the ear."  
  
Elrohir agreed and started to laugh at the sight before him. Legolas had finally managed to catch Estel and was now tickling him mercilessly.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir look up at each other and without a word, both of them lunged toward Legolas.  
  
It was now Legolas' time to run.  
  
***********  
  
Two weeks had now passed and it was now time to return to Rivendell. The day before, Elrenia had told them their good-byes and thanked them all for all they had done for her daughter and her. She told them that they were going to live in Lorien and that they should visit her sometime and the four agreed.  
  
********  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn watched as their grandsons and their friend left. Galadriel wore a concerned look again.  
  
"It's going to happen soon isn't it?" Celeborn asked worried.  
  
Galadriel slowly nodded.  
  
"I do not know if he'll survive."  
  
TBC 


	9. Trouble on the way home

RACES AGAINST TIME  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Trouble on the way home  
  
For once their trip had been a quiet one and it was for the best after their previous adventure. They were now two days from Rivendell and they dreaded the reunion with their father. Not only did they had played a wicked prank, they had been gone for at more then a fortnight and they were supposed to be back two day after their departure!  
  
"So what are we saying to Ada?" Estel asked a little concerned.  
  
"The truth" Legolas proposed.  
  
The three brothers turn to him, all wore an expression that said, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND", and Elladan said.  
  
"Oh yeah!!" Elladan said sarcastically. "YOU go tell him that Estel and you had been tracking orcs while we left you to bring a maiden to Lorien. You can also tell him the state Elrohir was when Haldir and I found him. He won't let Estel get out EVER and probably blame US for dragging him into this. Or maybe blame us for the orcs presence in the first place." Elrohir and Estel nodded their approval at this.  
  
They continued their way still pondering what they would say to their father when they arrived. They were so caught up in their own thought that they did not notice two yellow eyes looking at them and smiling evilly.  
  
********  
  
The orc scout ran back to his camp, and gave the good new to his leader.  
  
"Three elves and a human boy on the road Captain, what should we do?"  
  
"Well, night is coming!" The captain said grinning maliciously. "We go now as fast as we can now, and surround them while they are still on the road. Aim for the boy first, when he falls, we attack the elves." The camp roared their approval and soon all were on the move.  
  
********  
  
All of them were riding peacefully when Elladan exclaimed.  
  
"Estel, you didn't tell us what Legolas did when he was young!" Legolas glared at him but seeing that they would never stopped asking what it was, agreed to tell them.  
  
When Legolas looked at the twins after finishing his story, they were laughing so hard that they had leaned forward on their horses and gripped them tightly as to not fall.  
  
"Well," Elladan said still chuckling. "Elrohir and I have done much worse then that! Elrohir, would you care to explain what we did with the strong glue that Erestor had brought back from Mirkwood."  
  
Elrohir smiled wickedly at the memory and begun is tale.  
  
"We had taken the glue from Erestor study after he had showed it to us. We decided to test it, Glorfindel's boots, so we put nearly all the glue in them. To be sure that he would put them right away, we went begging him to come and take a walk with us. By the time we came back, the glue must have been dry. When Glorfindel couldn't take them off, he began to curse loudly so Ada went to help him; Ada was pulling so hard that when he lost his grip he fell hard on floor. They had to cut the boots to remove them." All of them were laughing so hard that they had to stop their horses to prevent themselves from falling down.  
  
"But, that is not all," Elladan added still laughing. "The funniest thing is that it was Erestor who got blame for it! That was our more successful prank since Glorfindel is still blaming Erestor for it." They were still laughing hard when Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"The forest is strangely calm, too calm."  
  
*******  
  
During that time the orcs were observing them, and when one of the elves stopped and said something to the others, the Captain said.  
  
"Now is your chance Vuurk, aim for the boy's heart and don't miss or else..."  
  
Vuurk aimed at the company and....  
  
*******  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow came flying in the middle of their company. Estel fell off his horse, an arrow embedded in him, near his heart...  
  
TBC 


	10. Home

RACES AGAINST TIME  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Home  
  
Three hearts stopped when Estel fell, follow by three desperate "ESTEL". Legolas, who was closest to him, dismounted and ran to his side. Tears were falling from his eyes and he did not hear the inhuman voice yell.  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
The twins heard the order though and both stood straight, hatred and rage was flashing in their grey eyes. If the orcs thought that they could get them now they were gravely mistaken. There was going to be plenty of time to worry, it was now time to avenge. They went to surround their brother and friend and none of the orcs would get passed them. And then the battle began.  
  
Legolas was not really aware of the battle around him so he didn't see the wrath of the twins because his mind was fixed on Estel. He could not bring himself to check if Estel was still alive. Because if he was not, he would die right here, his heart would be shattered. Gathering his courage and pushing aside his fear, he finally checked Estel's pulse. Tears of joy escaped his eyes went he felt a weak pulse.  
  
After the twins had killed all the orcs, their strong façade fell and they ran to their younger brother's side. Estel was barely alive so they did the only thing they could do; they cut a part of the arrow and put cloth around the rest. Elrohir pick up his brother and handed him to Elladan who had already mounted. The three of them left at great speed, not expecting to stop before reaching Rivendell.  
  
"I swear by Elbereth that if he dies, I'm hunting down every orc of Arda." Elladan hissed. Legolas and Elrohir nodded, thinking the exact same thing.  
  
**********  
  
As soon as they passed the front gate, Elladan yelled.  
  
"ADA, come quick it's Estel."  
  
When Elrond saw his foster son lying limp in Elladan's arms, all the color drained from his face. Glorfindel, seeing that friend was not in any condition to ask questions, took Estel from Elladan's arms and asked.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Poisoned arrow" Elladan said simply because he did not trust his voice to say more.  
  
Glorfindel then raced through the house with the boy in his arm and brought him to his room. Elrond arrived a minute after, having brought all he needed to heal his son. After sending a silent prayer to the Valar to spare his son, he began treating the wound.  
  
Glorfindel, knowing that he was of no use, left Estel's room and headed to his own. When he passed by Legolas' guest room, he heard small muffled sobs. Glorfindel entered the room to find the Prince sitting on his bed head in his hands, crying.  
  
"Are you all right Legolas?" He asked in a soothing voice. Legolas nodded but did not look up, and Glorfindel gave him a look of "Yeah right" and said.  
  
"It would help you if you'd just tell me about it."  
  
Legolas agreed and begun reciting all that had happen since the night they found the maiden. At the end, Glorfindel's anger had built up in him and he felt the urge to break the first thing that was at hand; which ended up to being a vase through the closed window.  
  
Legolas had not been startled at all by Glorfindel's action because throwing a glass across the room and into the wall had been his first reaction.  
  
Legolas looked a little better but something was clearly bothering him and Glorfindel encouraged him to speak about it.  
  
"I felt so useless when he fell off the horse. Even when I went to his side, I could not bring myself to check him over; the fear of loosing him petrified me." Legolas said in a whisper. "I have been thinking about that moment since we got back. Had I been only a little more to my right, it would have been me with the arrow and things would have been better. Or had I sense the danger sooner that blasted orc wouldn't even had the chance to fire. It's all my fault." After having said all that, Legolas began to cry again. This time Glorfindel drew him in a friendly embrace. Then Glorfindel said.  
  
"Legolas, none of this was your fault and you must understand that. You have done more then your share for Estel but you cannot protect him at all time. And you must not blame yourself for each time something happens to him" Legolas felt much better after this and thanked Glorfindel for what he had done.  
  
After a couple minutes, Legolas and Glorfindel went to see how things were going with Estel. When they arrived at his doorway, the twins were both sitting on the floor, sorrow easily seen in their eyes. Legolas sat with them while Glorfindel began to pace in front of them. After an hour, Elrond stepped out of the room.  
  
Before anybody had the chance to talk, he said.  
  
"Estel will be fine. The poison got me worried for a time, but now everything is all right, he is resting as should all of you." The twins and Legolas got up with a groan of protest but now that they knew that Estel was all right, they were all quite exhausted.  
  
********  
  
When Estel woke up, he was quite confused but as soon as he saw his father, a small smile could be seen on his face.  
  
"Ada" He croaked as Elrond handed him a glass of water that he gratefully accepted.  
  
"Glorfindel told me everything that has happen, I'm so proud of you my son." Elrond said, smiling fondly at him.  
  
"Thank you Ada" Estel said. "I know now that it was not my fault but I couldn't just do nothing, I had to help her."  
  
"I know my son, you did the right thing and it is for that that I'm proud of you."  
  
"Ada" Estel said cheerfully, "You remember the dagger you gave me after I came in your study with Elladan before leaving?" When his father nodded, Estel continued.  
  
"It's because of it that we were able to rescue the girl. When the orcs found us out, it was the only weapon that I could reach so it's because of you that our mission was successful. Thanks Ada"  
  
"So Estel" Elrond said grinning. "You understand now that we never have too many weapons." Estel glared at his father but laughed afterwards.  
  
Estel was about to say something when the door opened and two identical elves and a prince came rushing through the door.  
  
Estel was soon caught in between three pairs of arms. Elladan suddenly exclaimed in mock anger.  
  
"Brother, you scared us all halfway through Mandos, DO NOT do that EVER again."  
  
The four of them erupted into laughter. Elrond and Glorfindel were looking at them from the door frame and Elrond said.  
  
"It does do a lot of good to have them out of Rivendell. But it's far better when they are here though, Rivendell is less dull."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well the third part of the Following An Oath is over!!! Hope I didn't kill too many of you with my horrible cliffie though LOL. The fourth part of the series will be posted in the next few days, but I give you now the summary.  
  
Woe and Worry  
  
When a messenger from King Thranduil arrives at Rivendell saying that it's time for Legolas to come home, the twins and Estel along with Glorfindel decide that they are going with him. After a nearly uneventful trip, they reach the border of Mirkwood. There they get attack by both orcs and spiders and something goes horribly wrong. While trying to protect Estel, Elladan get taken by spider and Elrohir is taken by orcs. Estel, Legolas and Glorfindel must decide what to do and quick before Estel looses both his brothers...  
  
A/N: Special thanks to Trin for the beta reading of this chapter and for finding the title of my next story. 


End file.
